The Aroostook Indian Alcoholism Prevention Program is designed to deal with the underlying socio-economic causes of the off-reservation Indian residing in Aroostook, County, Maine. The program includes not only direct counselling to active alcoholics, but also youth programs (tutorial, summer programs, youth clubs), and referral to social services agencies including the AAI's own programs. Indian youth tend not to be included in many of the non-Indian activities. Indian adults do not receive the full benefit of many service agencies to solve their many problems in the areas of employment, education, housing, legal services, etc. This program is intended to make up for these deficiencies, thus making it more easy for the Indian community to function in the off-reservation environment.